


Surviving in A Barren Wasteland

by gottagofast420



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, Other, Parody song, War Never Changes, people trying to simply survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast420/pseuds/gottagofast420
Summary: A Fallout: New Vegas fan song! A parody of "Walking in A Winter Wonderland"! I do not own Fallout: New Vegas or the song!





	Surviving in A Barren Wasteland

The sound of gunshots  
Can you hear them?  
In the Mojave Desert, blood is glistening  
A depressing sight, we’re not happy tonight  
Surviving in A Barren Wasteland

Gone away is order and law, here to stay is death and chaos  
Who takes our lives as we tried to fight for a normal life, surviving in a barren wasteland  
In Highway 95, we could hunt for Radscorpions and make ourselves a casserole  
Pretending we weren’t affected by the fucking war

Someone may ask “Are you selling Stimpaks or 10mm pistols?”  
We say “No Sir”  
But go to Mick and Ralphs as they selling that kind of stuff in this rundown town  
Later on, we conspire, as we cook on the campfire  
To be truly afraid, the heinous plans we have made, just surviving in a barren wasteland

The sound of gunshots  
Are you listening?  
In the Mojave Desert, blood is glistening  
A depressing sight, we’re not happy tonight  
Surviving in a barren wasteland  
Surviving in a barren(X3)  
WASTELAND!


End file.
